


Someone tough

by Ashc



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Reader-Insert, This fic can be romantic or plutonic, frank needs a friend, or a date, or want really, whatever you see, whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: Frank Castle leads a tough life, he needs someone tough to help him trough it sometimes





	Someone tough

**Author's Note:**

> So, fever brain made me write this and I just went through it quickly before inspiration left me. If there are mistakes feel free to kindly point them out so I can fix them. Thank you ☺️
> 
> Also, if there is enough interest i would happily make a male and/or a they/them version. Just let me know

  
This can be read as a budding romance or as a friendship. Whatever you prefer

There were a few things clear about Frank castle.

One. He would never rest until those responsible for his family’s death were handled

Two. His internalized trauma, anger and grief ran much deeper than he let show

And three. He needed someone tough with him to help him handle what life threw at him. No crying Barbie who’d crumple like a tin can at the slightest inconvenience. Not someone couldn’t handle shooting someone. No, he needed a fighter. Someone who would stand beside him and be able to take a hit or two. Someone who could end up getting kidnapped and rather than cry like a child they’d fight back. They wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t give up. Not unless they had fought until they couldn’t anymore.

Of course, finding a person like that would be hard. Especially when he’s on the run. It was totally by chance he happened to find a woman who matched everything he needed.

He never planned on starting anything. But when life gives you lemons...oh fuck it. He always hated that expression, unless life gives you water and sugar on top of those lemons your lemonade will be bitter as fuck....kinda like him. Well...maybe the saying held more merit than he’d like to admit. But whatever. This woman was those lemons life threw at people and for once he was actually considering some bitter lemonade.

He had met her while on his little road trip. He stopped in on a small diner, it was late and while he didn’t really need food but has sounded appetizing anyway “mama’s all day breakfast” the sign had read. Breakfast was a good meal..plus, coffee was almost always included in breakfast. So he pulled into the little road side dinner and walked in. He was immediately greeted by an annoyed voice that held forced perkiness.

“Well hello there! Welcome to mama’s all day breakfast....” he turned to the voice and raised a brow when he saw a very annoyed looking waitress. She mimicked his expression and raised a brow as well.

“Well big fella, you wanna find a seat or just stand there with your mouth open?” Frank chuckled a bit and grumbled in his usual low tone.

‘I’ll find a seat.... I’d hate to cheat you of a customer after all.” The waitress snorted a bit and shrugged, the gesture clearly meant to say ‘you could leave for all I care, I’m still getting paid the same’. Frank kept his look of amusement partly hidden as he made his way to a seat on the corner of the store, it was purely on instinct he chose that particular spot. He could watch the whole diner from there. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious while he eats.

The waitress eventually returned to him and, with a bored, almost detached expression, flipped through a note pad before she looked up and sighed. “What can I get for you?” Frank chuckled softly and nodded to the menu strategically placed above the counter for all to see.

“How about some coffee, and uh...those home style pancakes. They look good.....” The waitress scoffed softly and muttered “they look good, doesn’t mean they are.” As she wrote down his order. Frank hummed a little and looked up at her, not sure if he found her attitude amusing or annoying. “Well then...what would you suggest?” With a heavy sigh the woman gestured over her shoulder.

“The French toast is the best thing on the menus. Then the waffles. The pancakes are too thin, over cooked. Wouldn’t feed it to a starving dog if I had a choice.” Frank snorted a bit and shook his head.

“And if you didn’t have a choice?” The waitress paused, not many had things to say in return to her grouchy side.

“Uh...I’d feel really sorry? Poor mutt can’t afford to be sick and those pancakes would make anyone retch.” Frank barked out a laugh and muttered.

“Not really good business to be talking about retching when someone’s about to eat.”

“Oh well. It’s also not good business for me to tell a customer what does and does not suck about this place.” Frank couldn’t argue with that, instead he dip his head in agreement, and chuckled again.

Good point...how about just the coffee then?” The waitress sigh d then nodded and headed off. Frank just caught the beginning of a smile on her face and he figured that was a good thing. If she find him amusing enough to smile maybe she wouldn’t spit in his coffee. He really didn’t need that. He waited a few minutes before the waitress returned. A fresh pot in her hands. He turned over the coffee mug that sat on the table and she filled it with the bitter liquid he drank more than any healthy person should.

“Thanks....”

“Yeah, no problem....free refills so just lemme know if you want one...” frank nodded and took a sip of the hot liquid before it had the chance to properly cool. It barely bothered him at this point. A little wince and a hiss but that’s all the discomfort he showed. When he looked up the waitress was still there. Watching him expectantly. Frank forgot for a moment what she wanted and was about to question her before he realized and nodded.

“Lemme guess...a tip right? Well, don’t eat yellow snow. Hear it’s not good stuff.’ The waitress paused and looked unsure about if he was joking or not. When he tossed her a coin she chuckled softly before she nodded in approval.

“Alright, I won’t eat yellow snow if you remember not to eat the pancakes.” Frank snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Deal..... hey... I hope you don’t mind me asking....and if you do tell me to bugger off...but what’s your name?” The waitress raised a brow then simply pointed to a name tag Frank had completely missed. It read “(Y/N)”. Frank nodded a little and sipped some more coffee.

“Can I ask yours?” Frank paused for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable alias.

“Pete...” The waitress raised a brow and scoffed slightly.

“Pete....what...is that sort for peter or something?” Frank chuckles more and drank more coffee before he shook his head.

“Naw, Just Pete....”

“Okay then “just Pete”....”Just” shout if you need anything.” With those words the waitress left and vanished into the back room behind the counter. Frank could hear her chatting with the other staff but he couldn’t make out the words. After a while he let himself stare out the window and zone out. Sipping his coffee every few seconds until it ran out. He didn’t call (Y/N) back out though. He enjoyed the silence, the rare chance to be able to think without any of his nasty intrusive thoughts. Just what he wanted and where he was going next. That’s all he needed to think about at that moment. Or, it was. Until he heard the door to the diner open, when he looked up he frowned. Two men had walked in, both looked nervous, and both were carrying guns. He moved closer to his window, hoping he might be able to catch them off guard. It seemed like no one from behind the counter had heard the two enter and he was glad of it. He doubted these two would just want coffee and pancakes.

His suspicions were confirmed when the two saw him and immediately raised their guns.

“Hey..hey you...get on the ground and stay there. Stay quiet to...We don’t want no trouble.” Frank of course did not listen to a single word they said...or rather, he didn’t do as they said.

“Y’know...’We don’t want no’ is a double negative. Which means you do actually want trouble....which is good...’cause you found it.” While the two would be robbers looked confused, something Frank figured didn’t take much for either one, he stood up and walked calmly towards them. They both barked out in loud voices.

“Stay there, get down or we’ll shoot!” Frank didn’t listen again, still walking forward. The first of the two thugs aimed his gun but the sound of something shattering made Frank pause. The next moment the first thug fell. Showing the waitress, (Y/N) standing behind him. A coffee pot, a broken one now, held in her hands. She had clearly used it to hit the man over the back of the head. She grinned up at Frank, looking oddly satisfied her trick had worked.

“Saw that in Pirates of the Caribbean and have always wanted to try i-ah shit.....” before she could finish her excited explanation the second thug had grabbed her. But rather than freeze up like he expected most to she used the broken pot she was still holding and jabbed the broke glass into the man’s leg. He yelped and jumped away. Immediately (Y/N) brought the now even more damaged pot up to hit the man in the face. Causing him to scream in agony over the many cuts littering the skin. Frank quickly backed her up with a swift punch to the man. The second thug fell to the ground s few feet from his unconscious companion and whimpered pathetically.

“Hey so...that was fun.....kinda wanna fight off more thieves....don’t worry about them by the way. When we heard them shout Josie phoned the cops. They’ll be here soon.....” Frank paused and shot the waitress a questioning look.

“So....if the cops are coming....why’d you come out here like that?” The answer he got from (Y/N) was not the one he was expecting if he was going to tell the truth.

“I heard a yell, thought you needed more coffee. I came to check...” Frank looked over her surprisingly smug grin and knew she had just been looking to help somehow. And he figured she hadn’t gotten hurt so what was the big deal with her interrupting two robbers.

“I see....well, now that you mention it....I am out of coffee now... a refill would be nice.” (Y/N) laughed and grabbed a new pot of coffee for him. When she returned Frank could tell the adrenaline was still running high. She keep moving around like she had too much energy and no way to spend it. It would fade eventually of course but Frank couldn’t help but think it was amusing how excitable she seemed now.

“Hey, if it were up to me I’d give you free coffee for a year or something....I mean...I did most of the work but you helped so that has to count for something right?”

“Yeah I suppose it does....good job by the way. You don’t look like someone who’d handle two armed robbers like that.....”

“Ah well....I won’t lie, it was fun...almost wish I could do it again...just...maybe in a controlled setting, don’t wanna get shot or something y’know....” frank nodded in agreement and quickly drained his cup before he stood. He placed the money for the cups of coffee and a generous tip for (Y/N) and whoever “Josie” was before he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, getting shot sucks....but I think you’ll be good if you get them from behind like that...” (Y/N) nodded excitedly and looked up. Surprised to see Frank already at the door.

“Hey! Wait....the cops will want to talk to you about this y’know.....”

“Just tell ‘em you handled it yourself....don’t feel like talking to the cops today....” (Y/N) raised a brow and crossed her arms before she scoffed.

“Going to talk to them another day then?” Frank barked out a laugh and brushed his thumb over his nose.

“Well..,maybe...”

“And what about me? Gonna come back for any free coffee and terrible pancakes?” Frank wasn’t sure if this woman was asking to be a pain and stall or if she actually wanted him to come back. He figured it didn’t matter, he liked her, she was feisty and she amused him.

“I suppose we’ll see.....” (Y/N) laughed a bit and nodded as frank left the tiny diner. Over his shoulder he could hear her call out.

“I suppose we will.” While he had a feeling he likes wouldn’t see her again for a while, he hoped he would one day run into her again. She was tough, he needed someone around like her. Maybe, just maybe he’d try a little harder to stop by mama’s all day breakfast sometime soon.


End file.
